Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond
by CrimsonChoucho
Summary: Luke realized with a start that something was more than wrong when he noticed his Mentor's absence, he then noticed what could only be described like a knife plunging into his own heart. Only he was fine, who's pain was this? Luke/Layton
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Mid plot Summary-** Luke realized with a start that something was more than wrong when he noticed his Mentor's absence, he then noticed what could only be described as a knife plunging into his own heart. Yet, there was nothing there, then why did he get the feeling that it was his mentor's pain that he was feeling?

**Plan/Warnings**- you'll see. Looks to be very sad, or angsty.** May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain lots of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton, as much as we love him, is going to suffer sadly... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations for the rest of the fic past the beginning.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

* * *

Layton frowned as he approached what appeared to be the exit to the long dark tunnel. Luke was tailing shortly behind and he could feel the young man's unease at the place they were crossing through. The man that blocked our path ahead was not whom he had expected, it wasn't Don Paolo, and it certainly wasn't Clive. The man before us, a broad heavyset man with a fierce expression, looked uncannily like Luke's father, yet it was not. Layton had known Clark Triton for several years, yet he did not know of any relations he had besides his young son.

The man upon closer inspection was just a goon, but Layton couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He solved his puzzle easily, he didn't however notice the man who took Luke until it was too late. His young apprentice struggled loudly, getting the Professor's attention as the other goon ran for cover. Layton let out a cry as something hit him hard enough to crack ribs, he dropped to his knees avoiding the next blow. Luke's scream echoed in his ears and the professor forced himself to his feet moving as quickly as his body would allow.

"How dare you desecrate this holy place, the likes of you has no right to be here!" the goon holding Luke cried. His apprentice kicked and clawed at hiss his captor cut off his air supply. Layton could do nothing but watch in horror. The goon's hold was just enough that it could snap Luke's neck if any more pressure was applied. He could do nothing to pressure the man, perhaps a puzzle or riddle would get the man's attention long enough for him to free Luke.

"Would you like to hear a riddle?" Layton started tentatively, "In a summer's day a woman crosses a man's path, she comments on how warm the weather is, then she continues on her journey. During a curious autumn he crosses paths with her again, she comments on how crisp the weather is. The following winter he sees her again, this time however she does not comment on the weather. Why is this?" The goon thinks about it, the professor inches forwards slowly trying not to frighten the goon. Luke slumps, the goon loosens his grip enough that his unconscious captive can breathe.

"I know not, but you must leave. The master does not want any interruptions during his ritual," the goon answered, "take your leave of us, and take the mettlesome boy with you as well." The goon dropped Luke to the ground and disappeared from sight. Layton had every intention of following the goon's advice, only he did not know the way out.

'Luke…' Layton felt for a pulse. Luke was alive, there was no way in his present condition that Layton could carry the boy. His ribs ached something terrible, but he had managed to drown the pain with concern for now. He thought back about how they had fallen in, there had to be an exit, and hopefully one that didn't require deep breaths that would aggravate his already pained ribs.

He glanced around from where he sat cradling Luke's head, almost hoping for a goon to run past. Luck was not on Layton's side this time, as the goon had warned, his master did not like interruptions. As fate would have it Layton stopped the ritual master, which of course meant the man would become violent and hostile towards the Professor and his unconscious apprentice. Rendered barely conscious by some above all nasty strikes Layton was roused by the painful gasps coming from across the room where Luke lay defenseless.

Deciding that no matter what happened to him he had to protect Luke, Layton threw his battered body over his apprentice. Luke was spared from most of the blows, but one particularly vicious blow hit above his ribs knocking the battered side into Luke's skull. Layton bit his lip to suppress the agonizing cry that would have otherwise escaped.

"Foolish trespassers," the master growled, "drop them outside the grounds to be found. I don't need any more interruptions. Make sure they don't find their way back in either, the mistresses' bonding ceremony will have failed without my help." Layton was barely conscious throughout their discussion, his mind fogged over with pain that he was certain would sap what strength of his that remained.

"Yes master," the devoted goons answered. Layton wrapped himself as tightly as he could around Luke's unconscious form. The goons could not pry the two apart, so they simply decided on throwing the two as a singular object … Well as least once they had gotten them out of the cavern system. Layton only remembered one thing after that, a sudden traumatic impact with the ground.

* * *

It was black magic ritual master or someone calling the dear professor a perverted queer. Which he is not, he just deeply cares for his apprentice. This will not be a death fic. –CrimsonChoucho


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- Luke's POV

* * *

When Luke awoke he was aware of two things. He hurt, and the Professor was not there. Flora was slumped in a chair across from his, bags dark under her eyes. Where was the Professor? Why did Luke feel so terrible, and was the Professor alive? He could see several bruises on his person, he also could feel a dull roar barely held at bay in the back of his skull.

"Luke! Thank goodness you're alright," Flora was at his bedside in moments, "you two left me all alone again! The Professor is in the intensive care unit. They won't let me wait in there, they would hardly let me in here. Somehow though they did, I was told that the Professor's injuries are so severe they don't think that he will make it much longer."Flora was on the edge of tears, she grabbed Luke pulling him close.

"So the Professor is alive, I have to see him Flora!" Luke bolted upright, forgetting all about his gentlemanly appearance. He looked to Flora, "where is the ICU?" Flora nodded, if anyone would get them to their Professor it was Luke. She led him down several hallways, to a quiet series of rooms.

"That's strange… normally there are guards posted here to prevent children from entering…" Flora led him across the hall to a room where the heart monitor sounded like it was beating three times as fast as it should. As they approached Luke immediately noticed the tube fed down his mentor's throat. Luke and Flora approached cautiously, Luke grabbing one hand, and Flora the other.

"Professor… I don't know if you can hear us," Flora started. Her tears dropped onto his hand as she spoke, "but we're both here. Luke is okay Professor." The beeping remained at it same frenzied pace. Luke swallowed hard, he squeezed the hand between his.

"It's me Professor, I'm so sorry," Luke ran a thumb over the back of his mentor's hand, "if it hadn't been for me you never would have been in those caves… Saving both our lives…" Luke was so caught up in what he was saying that neither he nor Flora noticed the appearance of a doctor behind them.

"What are you kids doing in here? The ICU area is restricted to adults only," the doctor commented, she was looking over the Professor's chart, "I will make an exception for now though, after you two wandered in his heart has finally entered what could be considered normal. His heart has been over strained for the last three days, we've been worried he'll go into tachycardia. From there we worry that it will cause a heart attack or stroke leading to more damage." The doctor looked at the monitor just to confirm what she had seen at the nurses' station.

"Is the Professor going to be alright?" Luke asked the doctor, she gave him a very serious looking expression. He wasn't sure what he was about to hear, and he doubted he would like whatever answer she was going to give based on it.

"I honestly could not tell you one way or another right now. As it is young man he's lucky to be alive given the amount of injuries found on the both of you," the doctor pulled at the Professor's gown to show a large round bruise which curiously enough looked the same size as his head, "that is from your head as you might suspect. When the two of you were brought in no one could actually get your Professor here to let go. It was almost like he was in Rigor mortis, it took a muscle relaxant dose strong enough to knock out a horse to get his arms loose. That's when his heart racing started, your injuries have started healing nicely, you are young Mr. Triton I believe?" She replaced the Professor's gown and marked something on his chart.

"Is what causes you the most concern about his condition at the moment doctor?" Luke asked, he wanted to know what type of hurdle his mentor was going to have to face. Perhaps they could help him through their words or presence at his side…

"There are two main concerns. I worry he way have a subdural hematoma due to the severe injuries around his cerebral cortex," the doctor looked up and down the chart, "there is also the likely hood of internal bleeding, we also believe that he may be in a coma. While the coma may not be life threatening we haven't been able to scan him due to his tachycardia, we don't know if his brain is functioning at all. He does have one broken and several cracked ribs, and a skull fracture. There are a few superficial wounds, but those have all been cleaned thoroughly as to prevent infection." Luke didn't really understand a lot about what she just said, he did know what a few of the medical terms were though and understood that all of these were serious things.

"Do you think that he can hear us?" Flora asked. The doctor shrugged her head.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be able too. I believe his pulse lowered once the young man spoke," the doctor made her way towards the door, "I would say that it is fairly plausible actually that he can. If his condition is good enough I'll see about getting him transferred to a different room where you both can stay, but for now I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room young man." The doctor waited by the door and was almost surprised when the Professor nearly went into tachycardia. She looked bewildered and sent Flora back for a moment.

When that didn't work she sent Luke back and had Flora walk back to her. The pulse slowed slightly, but not as much as before. That was until Luke spoke again, this time he noticed the beeping quiet to a normal level. The doctor looked at the Professor then at Luke.

"Tell him you'll be right back," the doctor instructed. Sure enough his pulse remained steady as they walked over to the nurse's station. "Have this boy cleared to be present in the ICU immediately, the patient in Room 2047 reacts strongly to his presence. The threat of entering into tachycardia is abolished when this boy is in his room." The nurses looked just as bewildered as the doctor had initially, but made the necessary notes.

"Does that mean I can stay?" Luke asked the doctor with a trace of hope. She nodded escorting them back to the Professor's room. "Sorry Flora…" The girl smiled lightly at him.

"At least I know you'll be with him, besides I can't stay here all day," Flora gave a sad smile, "I'm currently in social services until the Professor is cleared from the hospital to go home. Take good care of him Luke!" Luke nodded giving the girl a tight hug before returning to his mentor's room. The Professor's form was too still he thought, but if him talking to the man would help him get better. Well he would babble into his ear well into the night then.

* * *

tachycardia- the heart beating way, way too fast, about 100 to 120bps or more I believe.

_(Gotta love google and Wikipedia. If you have seen House MD, ER, CSI, NCIS, or any sort of medical or crime show you should know some of these.)_

rigor mortis- Muscular stiffening following death. [Latin : rigor, stiffness + mortis, genitive of _mors_, death.]

The **cerebral cortex** is a sheet of neural tissue that is outermost to the cerebrum of the mammalian brain. It plays a key role in memory, attention, perceptual awareness, thought, language, and consciousness. It is constituted of up to six horizontal layers, each of which has a different composition in terms of neurons and connectivity. The human cerebral cortex is 2–4 mm (0.08–0.16 inches) thick.

In preserved brains, it has a gray color, hence the name "gray matter". In contrast to gray matter that is formed from neurons and their unmyelinated fibers, the white matter below them is formed predominantly by myelinated axons interconnecting neurons in different regions of the cerebral cortex with each other and neurons in other parts of the central nervous system.

subdural hematoma- A mass of blood between the arachnoid and the dura mater. (basically blood in the brain.)

–CrimsonChoucho


	3. Chapter 3

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- Professor Layton's POV

* * *

He couldn't remember how long he had been there. He didn't even remember who he was for that matter. He did remember something about a boy, and when his world went a shade darker than black it was okay, then when it went back to black the presence was missing. The one that anchored everything… The one that said it's going to be alright.

He could vaguely feel time passing, numerous voices surrounding him with varying emotions lacing them. It was not until he felt distant warmth that he heard the one he was waiting for, the boy. His mind was so foggy he really didn't know what was going on. Only that the boy was alive, which meant he did something to ensure that…

* * *

Answer to Layton's Riddle 1

~In a summer's day a woman crosses a man's path, she comments on how warm the weather is, then she continues on her journey. During a curious autumn he crosses paths with her again, she comments on how crisp the weather is. The following winter he sees her again, this time however she does not comment on the weather. Why is this?~

Because she is only visiting his grave, the following winter she joins him.

-CrimsonChoucho (a very bad riddle writer)


	4. Chapter 4

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- Luke's POV

* * *

When Luke re-entered the Professor's room he noticed more doctors. One was examining the professor's hand, the one Luke had been holding. The doctors looked at Luke with a suspicious glance, the doctor from earlier spoke quietly to the others. Luke remained at the doorway, the Professor's chest was exposed to all of those present. His heart monitor started to beep wildly, his tachycardia had returned. The lady doctor from earlier called him over.

As Luke approached the other doctors moved away, his mentor's breathing was still shallow. He covered his chest, Luke knew the Professor would want to remain fully clothed it was a gentleman thing. The doctors watched him with a particularly interesting stare, Luke almost wished Flora was back in the room.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asked the female doctor from before. She smiled, pulling some of her coworkers back. The beeping subsided slightly, "should I talk to him some more… Professor have you heard this riddle?" He sat down next to his mentor, the doctors were watching anxiously. "I can sleep, I have to breathe, I can freeze, and I can overheat. Crossing the path of water causes me immeasurable grief. What am I?" Luke could picture the Professor's thinking face, then his aha moment.

The beeping calmed, slowed even past what they had been expecting. Luke's eyes widened, the Professor could indeed hear, and was attempting to think about his… less than qualified riddle. The doctors were staring at Luke now, as if they wanted him to answer it or something.

"Well, what is it?" one of them finally conceded. Luke smiled, it was simple once one thought about it. He had actually based it off a riddle about a grandfather clock, he figured it would just be an update to the old riddle. "You aren't going to tell us are you?" Luke nodded, there would be no reason to tell them.

"You can ask the Professor when he wakes up, it's really quite simple. Ah," Luke watched the monitor even out, "he solved it." 'A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved.' Luke started to laugh picturing the Professor sleep solving puzzles. "I wonder what he's thinking about, probably another puzzle to confuse me." The doctors filed out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. Luke was glad they were gone, he placed a hand on his Mentor's forehead for a moment.

As he did he could faintly hear in the Professor's voice, 'A laptop isn't it Luke?' Luke took his hand back staring at the unconscious form before him. Was he hallucinating? Perhaps he ought to go back to sleep now…

"What are you working on in there? A giant Rubek's cube or something?" Luke muttered brushing the hair off of the Professor's forehead. There was a light ringing gentlemanly laugh, 'but of course. A 600 by 600 side Rubek's cube, care to join me?' Luke was half tempted to reply when he noticed that the heartbeat would differ slightly whenever the Professor 'talked' to him. Luke decided on one final question for the day, "What happened to us Professor?" The heart monitor slowed, Luke pressed his hand lightly on the man's forehead.

'Perhaps it has something to do with the ceremony we interrupted by accident,' the Professor's thoughts were traveling via his hand to his ears for some reason, 'I tried to ask the ceremony master for directions, he was a most ungentlemanly host. He said something about a bonding ceremony for his mistress.' Luke watched the monitor return to normal again with amazement. He was hearing the Professor, or was he?

* * *

There is what you get as the sample platter. I did not want to post them as one chapter, so there are all four completed segments for now. This is not the end, stay tuned to find out what the hell is going on in the summary. -CrimsonChoucho (a very, very bad riddle writer)


	5. Chapter 5

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- LAYTON's POV

* * *

Hershel Layton had never been so perplexed as he was currently, it was almost maddening in fact. That was why he was working so viciously on his mental Rubek's cube, he didn't understand… He was entirely conscious, yet he could not move. He could hear Luke, and apparently his young apprentice could hear him, at least when he was touching him. He could feel the warmth of Flora and Luke's hands as they wrapped around his.

He couldn't make out the voices of the others, but Luke's was strikingly clear. Luke while he could possibly, no probably hear his answers during those moments was unsure to validity of them. Layton nearly groaned in frustration at the idea of it, being able to communicate easily except that the only one who could hear him thought he was losing it. At least that was what he was going to assume with the tonality.

"What are you working on in there? A giant Rubek's cube or something?" Layton could feel the fingertips on his fore head, he knew there was one shot at this.

'but of course. A 600 by 600 side Rubek's cube, care to join me?' Layton answered, well thought loudly. His apprentice flinched, so he had heard… Was he going to make him prove he could hear him?

"What happened to us Professor?" Luke whispered. The words echoed loudly in Layton's skull, he hadn't thought much on it… He had only been thinking about if Luke was alright, and clearly the young man was far better off right now then he was. Now that was answered he pondered the younger's question. What had happened?

'Perhaps it has something to do with the ceremony we interrupted by accident,' he paced around his giant cube, all of the sides varying shades of white and grays. 'I tried to ask the ceremony master for directions, he was a most ungentlemanly host. He said something about a bonding ceremony for his mistress.' He stopped mid thought and the room turned cold, Luke had left. But why?

Layton could still feel the dull roar in the back of his skull, but something else was causing the cold feeling. Was this a bond? If so, of what? Layton for the life of him couldn't imagine that such a thing could exist, but yet what else could explain it? He was trapped here, in his mind able to think only. He could not move, yet he could feel. It was a paradox of fears, boredom, and confusion… Where was his ever present guide?

He felt so lost in his own skin, where was the light?

* * *

Not quite to the summary yet. Thank you reviewer-random reader for your suggestion of the movie, a friend did mention it to me. I'll see what if I can get to it, as for motivation... I just had to get another working computer. until next we meet, -CrimsonChoucho


	6. Chapter 6

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine, save for some very awkward situtations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- LUKE's POV

* * *

"Flora!" he called pulling his cap down so it wouldn't blow off as he ran. She turned around and looked at the future Englishman with a confused look. "Flora!" She pulled up the end of her skirt as she ran to meet him halfway to the hospital entrance.

"Luke, what is it? Is something wrong with the Professor?" Flora stopped short of running into him. Luke for his part looked shocked, as he crashed into Flora whom barley managed to remain standing. "Luke, are you alright?" He was holding his chest tightly, it felt like he had over stretched something that shouldn't be stretchable.

"I can hear the Professor Flora," Luke breathed heavily, "not right now, but while I was in his room I could hear him! He's okay!" Flora placed a gloved hand across his forehead, giving him a funny glance.

"Then why do you look like death?" Flora countered, satisfied with whatever she had checked, and held his now pale hands out in front of him, "you look positively chilled. Are you sure you heard the Professor?"

"Why would I make it up? I have nothing to gain from lying about it!" Luke answered, "The Professor will be alert when he opens his eyes, I can't explain how, but I know it. You just have to trust me Florahhh-" Luke fell to his knees as cold spike hit him, centered on his chest he could feel it spider webbing outward. He looked towards where the Professor's room was and felt nothing but pure panic. Something was wrong… "I have to go, something's-"

"Something is very wrong," Flora answered nodding, "go to him Luke. You're the only one who can help him now…" Luke didn't actually hear anything past the 'go', he didn't think Flora would rat his ungentlemanly behavior to the Professor later given the circumstances. He had a very bad feeling about this, this panic was even greater than the Ferris wheel chase that had nearly killed or crippled them both.

He ran, despite all warnings from the doctors not to, no one blocked him as he flew down halls racing towards the ICU. They were a little busy at the moment, something about a patient was missing? Luke skidded to a stop before the Professor's room, the door was already open. The room looked ransacked, and there was blood spattered across the bed walls and floor. The IV that had been in the Professor's arm only a few scant moments before was dripping lazily to the cracked linoleum below.

The blood was centered mostly on the bed, where most likely the IV had been removed. Specks were thrown across the room, there were slight indents in the door that looked like…. Luke shivered, then another spike of pain ran through his chest. Where was the Professor?

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy here... Here is what all of you are going to ask me, just so if I don't keep up as fast as I'd like to. **The Professor is not dead.**

Thanks for reviewing Nazo-nin, Ice Dragon3, SilentWing6. I'll try and get Layton's next POV done quickly, or an extention of Luke's.

-CrimsonChoucho (hates leaving cliffy's. also hates how short this update was...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine, save for some very awkward situtations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- LUKE's POV Extension 1

* * *

Luke Triton had never been more terrified in his life, the marred indentations on the door were eerily comparable to human nails. The blood dripping down from these markings helped to only deepen this suspicion. He looked at the splattering on the walls, it was a puzzle just begging to be solved. The first and main question, was the Professor moving on his own or had someone taken him and caused such mayhem without anyone noticing. Luke optically followed the splatters on the walls, they dripped down yes, but they were in an arch pattern from flicking their arm out.

It was as if someone was trying to flick off a poison from their arm. The same fell true for the other side, Luke looked at the floor. He couldn't see any scuff marks, and none of the blood had smeared as an indication someone had walked in it. Well that answered the question, most likely the Professor was up, but why had he marred the door? The blood trail continued out the door. Luke followed it careful not to step on the small droplets, something about them was making him nervous…

In fact he was feeling downright dread at the moment, he quickened his pace soon running into more of the hospital staff. It was a rather crowded hospital after all, some of them had to be working. Luke was frustrated when his blood trail he was tracking became smeared, and then there were more random droplets. As if… someone had stood and surveyed the area. Meaning they were looking for something! What was the Professor doing?

Luke felt another shutter pass through him, and then the most intense pain he had ever felt. His breath hitched, he was having problems breathing do the intense pressure on his chest. Then there was nothing, save for the lightheadedness from not enough oxygen. Luke, despite his dizziness followed the blood trail again heading straight forward. He knew he was going the right direction, his pain was lessening, but his unease only grew.

He rounded a corner, and abruptly met with one of the most gruesome scenes he had ever seen. Professor Layton was barely standing, his knees wobbling and a hand braced against the wall. From his left wrist a steady albeit small, dripping down on one of his ankles. His hospital gown was ripped at his side, a small knife embedded in his upper thigh also dripped more of the Professor's already too low blood. The once white gown was splattered with blood, a piece of hem was missing on one side. Across from him was a man he had never seen before, the Professor wobbled a little as the other man moved. Luke made a soft shuffling sound, and saw the Professor's other hand shake.

"Meddling fool, I don't know how you managed to intercept her enchantment… But it will be the end of you both!" The man rushed forward grabbing for the Professor's throat, Layton himself had only one option really, he had to remain standing. Luke could see that clearly, and if he dropped to avoid the hands grabbing for his throat they would find their way to Luke's, he couldn't let it happen.

This part of the hospital was deserted, Layton couldn't save Luke if he was attacked this time. The Professor straightened as much as he dared, "Luke, run." The future gentleman did one better, he screamed. A high blood curling scream of terror that could be heard probably throughout the greater London area. Layton smiled as the fingers wrapped around his neck, "good job my boy." Luke barely made out the whisper before he followed up with a second scream, his vocal cords hurt like hell from the action.

"HELP!" was mangled somewhere in that second scream. Layton's eyes rolled over in their sockets as his airway was cut off, if it was possible Luke's voice went even higher. The scream had a dog whistle effect on the staff, and the attacker jumped off of the Professor with a sneer. The Professor started to cough, and doctors rushed to his side. Some of the more intimating doctors pulled out a needle and went for his attacker. Luke however didn't see much else, seeing as he feel unconscious before they could get a few steps.

* * *

'Luke has no usable pokemon left. Luke whited out!' - Luke: "damn it oops, I mean dagnabbit." *glares at DS*

Layton: "Now Luke... what sort of gentleman uses that type of language?" *looks disappointed*

Luke: "... a fustrated one?" *smiles innocently*

Layton: "point noted... Don't use it in front of a lady then." *Mischevious twinkle*

-CrimsonChoucho (... forgive me I'm in good/morbid humor today.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severely warped humor is standard procedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine, save for some very awkward situations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precursor (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- LAYTON POV

* * *

He heard beeping, with the terrible racket it was making Layton knew something was wrong. He opened his eyes slowly, there was pain cycling through his system, leaving no place untouched by the ghostly aliment. Immediately he shut them he hadn't seen anything, just black objects and lots of white. Given that he was seeing black and white he figured they just needed time to come back into use.

He tried again, this time he was rewarded with colors. It was blinding after the never ending white of his mind. Tuning out the aches, especially the particularly unreasonable one in his chest, he focused on moving his hands. It wasn't until he tried that he realized they were strapped down in place. The Professor frowned at this discovery, why was he tied to a hospital bed? He had no doubt he was supposed to be in a hospital bed, but tied to it?

He thought back on it, what had he done to warrant his current predicament? He looked around, and was startled to see Luke asleep in a chair nearby. Someone had draped a blanket over him at least… Well Luke at least might be able to answer his questions at least, Layton tried to clear his throat and was caught off guard when he felt something down his throat. Ever the gentleman, even when ill, Layton tried not to panic.

He ended up coughing horribly, and whether it was the noise or the thinly veiled panic racing through his person, he would never know which woke up Luke. He didn't even notice his apprentice was awake until he felt the hand at patting his back. He willed himself to calm down, so far he was not having a whole lot of success. In fact all he managed to actually was choke on the tube, and make the boy next to him all the more worried.

"Professor, relax please. The doctors will be here momentarily and they'll take care of it, you need to relax!" as much as Layton wanted to do as Luke suggested there was a very simple problem with it. He simply could not breathe! Thus the panic, while he understood there was probably a reason why his apprentice was not panicking he wasn't sure why. His lungs however weren't protesting as much as they ought to be. Sure enough Luke's promised help did arrive, and the first thing they did was inject something into his re-established IV.

"Professor Layton do not try to talk, you were intibated following your little walk inside the hospital. You were having difficulties breathing so the measure was taken," the female doctor explained, her voice held a resounding amount of patience, "the boy refused to leave you here alone. Regardless of his own doctor's wishes that he remain in bed to recuperate. Isn't that right young Mr. Triton." Luke smiled innocently, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Sitting there waiting for his mentor to wake up was really the only thing he had to do.

"I have been following the rest of the doctor's advice Professor, honest. Which was to rest, and to regain my strength, along with never ever screaming like that again," Luke held his throat with a small smile, "A true gentleman would never raise his voice without good cause to do so, right Professor? Anyways, its rather lonely without Flora around, so I decided to wait for you to wake up." The young man smiled looking up at the doctor with a very mischievous look.

Layton attempted to laugh, but ended up coughing due to the tube. Luke looked at the doctor with a questioning glance, and by some random chance his arm landed on Layton's hand. Layton flexed his fingers, hoping it would be enough contact to test the earlier connection. In his heart he knew it would work, so he called out to Luke.

'Luke?' his apprentice turned towards him with a softer smile, 'could you have them remove the tube perhaps?' Luke frowned shaking his head. The Professor wondered what was wrong with his request.

"You can't ask that of them Professor, your vitals are jumping all over the place according to the doctor here," Luke looks at him with a worried glance, "It's not safe yet, when everything stabilizes they'll take you off it Professor, until then they'll tell you the same thing they told me. Relax and rest, get better."

'I'll try Luke, but why is the world going dark so suddenly?' Layton felt his eyes grow heavy, Luke's fingers tighten around his.

"What have you done to the Professor!" Luke's voice rang in his ears, but he couldn't really make out what the doctor replied with. His ears had fallen prey to the same predator which absconded with his sight. Even Luke's voice had faded, he felt panic try to creep into his system again, yet… something was staving it off. Had he been drugged?

* * *

UNRELATED: Luke, Layton, and Pokemon SoulSilver part 2:

Layton now holds Luke's DS with Pokemon in it, he is currently attempting... the Whirl Islands without a map or Flash.

Layton: "... perhaps I should have given this a bit more thought." *studies DS screen*

Luke: "Professah? Have you seen my DS? I was going to go after Lugia today" *looks somewhat confused*

Layton: "... this one?" *smiles innocently* "Luke, my boy. How the devil do you get through these levels?"

Luke: "it's simple really, just take the longest path, it always works." *shrugs and looks over shoulder* "HEY! I wanted to find Lugia!"

Layton: "Why does the longest path always work?" *Layton is quickly working through the level.*

Luke: "It just does, every time I try a shortcut I always end up back at the beginning. Therefore I just take the longest route and-"

Layton: "Nothing satisfies like a puzzle solved." *hands Luke the DS* Luke looks at his party and frowns.

Luke: "Professah, you do realize that I can't fight Lugia with these guys right?" *His character is standing right before the entrance to Lugia's lair. With only a fire type strong enough to face it.*

-CrimsonChoucho (... I couldn't resist. I'll see if I can get another one done today...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severely warped humor is standard procedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine, save for some very awkward situations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precursor (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL - LUKE POV, A Time to Panic

* * *

Luke watched as his mentor's eyes slipped closed, as he asked the doctor what they had done. She looked at the chart posted at the end of the bed and a horrified expression graced her face. Having seen that look Luke knew that panicking, while not a good option was certainly the expected one.

"It seems that the Professor is going into anaphylactic shock, the Lorazepam it seems only made it worse," the doctor hit the call button and forced the Professor's eyes open, "the only thing listed on the Professor's chart is that he suffers from Hypoglycemia… There's no reason for this!" His pupils contracted only slightly, and she jabbed the call button again. This time staff members poured into the room like ants on sugar.

"What did you do?" Luke watched them check over the monitors, charts, and the Professor's body. He had been forced to let go of the Professor during this, madness. The man started to shake and sweat, was he supposed to know what was wrong?

"Why wasn't I informed? The man is Hypoglycemic and is probably going into shock from a combination of that and the Lorazepam! Idiots," the lead female doctor shouted, "get him on a banana bag immediately! I need an epi pen over here now!" Luke cringed, one of the nurses had knocked over the bag tree. He climbed further back watching the terrifying scene unfold, he felt useless from this distance, but he needed to stay calm.

"Doctor, the patient isn't responding to the ephedrine and there are small irritations on the right arm," she pulled up the side of the Professor's paper gown, "how do you want to proceed?" The woman in front of Luke looked upset, she looked back to him…

"It should take effect in a couple of minutes," she mumbled looking at the monitors, she shoved Luke towards the Professor and started to pace. "As soon as the banana bag brings up his blood sugar he should be fine. It would be in our best interests to let the different medications settle for a minute before continuing treatment. If his condition changes or does not improve the boy here will notify us." Luke nodded, he would be happy to do so if would get the rest of these clumsy hospital staff out.

As the nurses filed out the other doctor paced in front of her unconscious patient and pseudo patient, she then turned to face the youth before her. Luke watched as she counted to twenty in an attempt to calm herself.

"I don't what it is that you two stumbled in on, but it seems keeping the two you together is the only way to keep you out of trouble. The Professor's monitors will stabilize soon," the doctor placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "I want you to hold onto his right arm where those irritations are. If my theory is correct I may have a solution yet…" She left the room, and Luke waited until she left to wrap his hands against the Professor's arm.

"Professor… are you alright?" Luke rubbed his hands back and forth almost like he was wringing his hands, only the Professor's arm was in the way. Luke couldn't feel the warm presence like before, when the Professor's thoughts would simply answer. There was nothing, Luke panicked like the doctor expected him to do earlier.

* * *

Crimson Choucho: My apologies for the delays and the cliffy here. I'll be working on the next chapter post haste.


	10. Chapter 10

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- **May turn into _Shouta_**, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain of OOC-ness. Also possible, severely warped humor is standard procedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton suffering... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine, save for some very awkward situations.

**_Shouta_**- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precursor (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

LONDON HOSPITAL- LAYTON: Voices in my Head or Don't Panic My Boy

* * *

The Professor did not recognize where he was, it wasn't the hospital room where he started. It wasn't that pure white place he had been before with the rubik's cube, and he felt something that might have been distant pain so he wasn't dead. With all his logic he was unable to deduce this place, it was nothing yet, it was here. It wasn't overly bright, nor did it have a feeling. He wandered in it for a while, walking in one direction with no visible change, then he saw the white at the edge. He held onto his top hat that had appeared when he entered this strange place and ran for it.

The white appeared to be getting closer, then closer, until finally it consumed the space around him. He had to blink out the blinding light for a moment, then he was back to that place he had been before with the rubik's cube. Luke happened to be nearby, he could feel absolute terror from the boy, he tried to squeeze his hand to reassure the boy. Luke must have felt it because the terror ebbed away from him.

"_Professor, are you alright?_" the boy questioned. There was still unease following, but not the absolute terror from before.

"Of course my boy, what happened?" he looked around, he was stuck in his mind again it seemed, "I ended up in a void for a couple minutes there…"

"_Thank goodness you're alright Professor. The doctor's injected something to stop your shaking and it made it worse,_" Luke explained, "_You really scared me there for a minute Professor, they even had the paddles ready for a second there._" Layton highly doubted that would have felt pleasant, he was very glad they hadn't.

"Oh dear, well you can have them take those dreadful things away. I'd rather not have to endure that," he murmured, "so what happened Luke?"

"_The doctor says you'll be okay once your blood sugar gets back to normal,_" Luke's voice was rather soothing to the weary man. Layton wandered around in the world of white, he was worried about that man who had managed to get into the hospital once already. He wondered just how safe Luke really was in this place, but he knew that it wasn't possible to send the boy away now… The ritual they had interrupted had done something, and at least the doctor had noticed.

"Luke… I'll wake up as soon as I can, but for now you should get some rest alright. Oh and Luke?" Layton paused hoping that his next request didn't fall on deaf ears.

"_Yes Professor?"_ Luke sounded quite eager.

"A true gentleman does not sleep draped over the chair like a throw blanket," Layton smiled. He could feel the boy smile back with a small smirk.

"_I'll try not to Professor._" He soon could feel the vague sensation of being shoved to one side of the hospital bed. He could have laughed, it wouldn't be the first time he'd found Luke asleep at his side. There had been some nightmares, things that Layton had not been experienced in dealing with for anyone besides himself… He had been uneasy having another person so close, but Luke was more like a cat when he was asleep.

He curled up and barely moved once he reached that blessed land of dreams that occasionally took a hard right to the nightmares. He couldn't really say what gave him nightmares on occasion, because what child should have to know the deepest sorrows that are locked so far away that they can only threaten you in your dreams.

Who was he to disrupt Luke's peace of mind because of some discomfort on his part. Layton frowned, now he wanted his hat… Ah, there it was, and turned white to match the decorum no less! The Professor frowned at the object but placed it on his head none the less. Going without the thing was like going to school in your undergarments to him, it was embarrassing and very wrong.

* * *

Crimson Choucho: I'm happy to say I never went to school in my underwear, but there are times that my bed was probably still warm when I reached school...


	11. Chapter 11

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- you'll see. Looks to be very sad, or angsty.** May turn into **_**Shouta**_, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain lots of OOC-ness. Also possible, severely warped humor is standard procedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton, as much as we love him, is going to suffer sadly... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situations for the rest of the fic past the beginning.

*a/n: apparently I have a passive voice in literature… well take this as passive Microsoft word 2007!*

**TROUBLESOME FOOLS- LAYTON**

* * *

When next he awoke he felt an immediate sense of uneasiness… Luke was missing. Layton drew himself slowly out of the bed, his muscles were sore from disuse. It was late, possibly nearing unspeakable hours, Layton didn't know what he was looking for, but his mind told him it wasn't Luke. His heart was heavy, the stark bareness of the hallways was unnerving, and he could feel pain where he had removed the IV line through sheer force. Though he was in pain, the pain was nothing against the uneasy feeling he was shuffling towards. His footsteps, when started to pick up his lead weighted limbs, echoed down the barren corridor, at the end he could make out the letters, but his mind could not seem to comprehend what they read.

The squeak of the door as he shoved it open, the cold feel of the handle, that damp chill that hung in the air… His brain refused to listen, he had been summoned here, but to what end? There was only a high metal table, which was lit by the faint red of a sign up behind his head. There was only his own harsh breathing, heartbeat ringing in his ears, and of their own accord his knees shook then finally gave. His head hit the table in front of him, he could feel the warm liquid chase the lines of his cheeks to what surely should have been five o'clock shadow upon his jowl line.

"So you came, this is most fortunate for me. The boy it seems, was the perfect bait to lure you here," the voice called from behind his ear, "your life is mine. Now submit!" Layton could see a heavy cloaked woman looming over him, but his body was so weak he could do nothing to avoid the object being swung down in his direction. As it made contact with his temple he heard a loud crack followed by a snap, the pain ebbed and flowed trying to decide where the sensory was needed most. After its moments of indecision it settled heavily upon his temples.

"You should have stayed home that day Layton, for now I am going to show you what happens when you interrupt my ceremony," her voice was cold and filled with malice. He vaguely felt being picked up and dropped onto the table his head had just made friends with. There was a slight rustling and the tearing of cloth, the full chill of the room descending upon his naked body.

"You are going to wish I knew what the word mercy was, but hopefully you'll stop breathing in the process and I won't have to worry about you again," that voice announced very bored. Layton was sure that his teeth were chattering away, but that annoyance was quickly drowned out by a far more pressing problem. As his hands were being tied to each side of his ankles he could only plead that he passed out soon. His wish was granted, but only not soon enough…

With a sharp scream and the ripping of a place that objects are not meant to be he was allowed to fall unconscious. That didn't however stop the mistress from continuing in her spiteful malicious ways…

* * *

**CrimsonChoucho:** my apologies for the long delay, this doesn't quite go the way I wanted it. I may add a bit on this at a later date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- you'll see. Looks to be very sad, or angsty.** May turn into **_**Shouta**_, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain lots of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton, as much as we love him, is going to suffer sadly... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations for the rest of the fic past the beginning.

_**Shouta**_- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

* * *

EBBING FEARS- LUKE

It was a horrid uncomfortable feeling in a rather unmentionable region, that awoke the Englishman in training. That and a horrible sense of unease, the Professor was missing again, and someone had attached the Professor's monitors to his hand. That of course explained why the alarms weren't blaring at the Professor's absence. Luke removed the pulse tracker and went to the nurse's station, there was one hearty woman manning the station looking about watching her screens. She was about to stand when she caught sight of Luke standing in front of her station.

"Where is the patient you were with," she looked down at the monitor that was buzzing at her, "Professor Hershel Layton?" Luke's face fell, so the nurse didn't know where she was either.

"I do not know," he answered truthfully, "do you remember if the Professah's monitor glitched or didn't register earlier?" The nurse looked at him thoughtfully, then clicked on something on one of her screens.

"No, but my computer just pulled up an irregular pattern matching what you just asked about. It's time stamped about… an hour ago," the nurse looked worried, "I'm going to call the security desk and have them send out a search party. Your Professor shouldn't be roaming anywhere alone, wait here…" She started dialing something into her desk phone, and Luke felt his skin start to crawl in place. Something was very… VERY wrong right now.

He was about to move when the nurse's face went sheet white. She looked down at Luke with mortified expression, she placed the phone down on its cradle and walked over to him with the most comforting expression she could muster.

"I'm so sorry young man, security just found Mr. Layton," she kneeled down and placed her worn hands delicately on his shoulders, "he is alive, but they don't know how long he's going to last in the condition he was found in. It appears his earlier assailant had help, and came back to finish what they started."

"What did they do to him?" Luke whispered.

"From what I just heard them describe child, he would not want you to know," she whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I need to take you to another room while they treat him for his new injuries. Another nurse will fetch you when they are done, security will be posted outside his room from now on as well."

* * *

CrimsonChoucho: It's been a while hasn't it? I decided since I was dreaming about this again it was about time to start it again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- you'll see. Looks to be very sad, or angsty.** May turn into **_**Shouta**_, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain lots of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton, as much as we love him, is going to suffer sadly... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations for the rest of the fic past the beginning.

_**Shouta**_- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

* * *

LUKE- AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL

Luke was sitting in his actual room while the nurse down in the ICU and the doctors down there worked on the Professor. He couldn't help but feel uneasy… Before he had been able to tell there was something wrong, but right now… Nothing, only an empty nothingness. All he could do is sit and wait, and while minutes long as hours passed by Luke's unease ate at him.

"Luke?" the voice surprised him, in the door way stood his father, "I rushed over as soon as I heard you were in the hospital, are you alright?" Clark Triton took up most of the doorway, and the concern covering his face helped to calm just a little of Luke's unease.

"Dad," Luke bolted towards his dad and hugged him tightly, "I'm ok I guess, but the Professah…" Clark nodded, stepping into the room after Luke released him from the hug.

"Hershel is listed in critical condition downstairs, that was part of the reason they called me. What on earth were you two doing?" his father questioned. Luke proceeded to fill in his father about the insidious plot they had uncovered and how it had followed him and the Professor to the hospital. He recounted how the people that they had interrupted were still after the Professor and that was what was going on at the moment. He left out the strange connection he was currently sharing with the Professor though.

"Mr. Triton? Young Mr. Triton?" the nurse asked, "Mister or rather Professor Layton's condition has stabilized, we are relocating both him and Luke to a secure wing after this second attempt on the Professor's life. If you would please follow me, your doctor is also waiting there if your father would like to ask her any questions."

"Second attempt? I had only heard about the first intrusion, what second attempt?" Clark asked, he looked down at Luke who turned to the nurse.

"They… would not tell me what happened. What I do know is that it was serious and that is fell under doctor/patient confidentiality," Luke answered hesitantly. His father nodded and wrapped a burly arm around Luke in an effort to boost the boy's sense of security.

"Your doctor happens to also be the Professor's, and in light of the circumstances she thinks it would be best if the two of you know what is going on," the nurse informed them leading them towards the secured wing. Their small trek across the hospital was spent in relative silence, Clark was rather tense and his arm was a heavy yet comforting weight on Luke's shoulders. When the three of them passed the four security guards and entered the room Luke finally felt some of his concern for the Professor ebb away. The Professor was sleeping in the bed, obviously heavily medicated. His wrists were bruised and his head was wrapped, but other than that the Professor seemed fine.

"Young Mr. Triton, you must be Mr. Triton," his doctor addressed them, "that will be all nurse, thank you for escorting them." The nurse nodded, and the two Triton's shuffled in sitting in the two visitor chairs on the Professor's side of the room.

"How is he?" Luke asked, "he's still sedated as well I noticed." When the nurse shut the door, and it clicked closed their doctor started to speak again.

"Unfortunately with the circumstances I felt that it was best," the doctor explained, "the night shift nurse called me immediately after sending you to your own room earlier. The first thing I need to ask is how much do you know Mr. Triton?" Luke looked hesitantly up to his dad, he hadn't let him in on what was going on between Luke and the Professor.

* * *

**CrimsonChoucho**: I promise I do intend for this to be a lot less angsty, but this is just how it seems to be coming along...


	14. Chapter 14

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- you'll see. Looks to be very sad, or angsty.** May turn into **_**Shouta**_, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain lots of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton, as much as we love him, is going to suffer sadly... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations for the rest of the fic past the beginning.

_**Shouta**_- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

* * *

CLARK TRITON- WHAT ON EARTH?

Clark got the impression that his son had intentionally left something out, something rather important judging by the hunched shoulders he was displaying. The doctor was looking at him patiently, and she seemed rather… uneasy about the situation on the whole. He decided that he should just have her start at the beginning, because if Luke hadn't said anything it was doubtful he would tell the entire story to him now.

"Luke has told me about several things, the first being that he and Hershel interrupted something. Something that was important enough that Hershel's life, and by extension Luke's own has been endangered," Clark started off, "I do know that whatever they were involved in didn't go as expected because they were found unconscious together near a sewer tunnel exit. Most of the damage was taken by Hershel, and Luke has been fortunate enough to have mostly recovered by now."

"That's a pretty good idea on what's going on, there is however one very major detail that your son has failed to mention," the doctor folded her hands and took a deep breath, "quite frankly the detail he left out is not only rather important, but also a highly private circumstance. These two managed to interrupt a 'bonding' ceremony. To be frank with you Mr. Triton, I don't believe in magic, black or otherwise. I do believe that there is something here that defies any form of logic."

"What do you mean by a 'bonding' ceremony?" Clark asked raising an eyebrow and staring down the doctor.

"Your son and your friend share some sort of link, not unlike what the ceremony they were interrupting was designed to do. It happens to be very taboo regardless of the fact it is considered to be black magic. There are however cases of bondings that have come up over the many decades in medicine," the doctor explained patiently, "what you need to know is that your son can communicate with Professor Layton despite his unconscious state by merely touching him, I haven't fully tested it nor do I intend to. However strong their link is not my business to judge, and I do not feel that science should interfere in something so personal as being able to hear another's thoughts."

"What?" Clark was flabbergasted, what sort of nonsense was this woman talking about. Or what sort of crazy was she taking to come up with such a tale.

"Ask Luke how he knew that Professor Layton is sedated rather than merely resting. Ask how he knew that he was in danger earlier, ask how I found out that my patient was not in fact comatose. There are any number of indicators that something has happened between the two of them," she explained, "following the rather unorthodox methods of a certain Mr. Sherlock Holmes, _When you have eliminated the impossible, only the truth remains, however improbable it may be._ I had my doubts as well Mr. Triton, but I have since decided that it true and followed the guidelines for bonds that my predecessors in the medical field have suggested. I have no doubts to my conclusion."

"Magic doesn't exist," Clark replied.

"Just because we can't prove something doesn't exist, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist," the doctor countered, "one can't prove that God exists, yet billions of people pray to him every day."

"It's true,"* Luke whispered. Clark wasn't sure what Luke was referring to at that point.

"Your son's case is rather unique even among bonds it appears though," the doctor explained, "but that is for another time. The fact is that he is bonded to your friend, and your friend is bonded to your son."

"Luke, why wouldn't you tell me something like this?" Clark asked, "even if it is true, which I doubt, why wouldn't you at least mention it?"

"It's not exactly something I know how to explain," his son offered up looking down at his lap, "I… I don't really understand it myself. I just know right now I'm not feeling anything and it's bothering me greatly. It's like I'm numb or that its just blocked off by a cold iron wall, they've done this once before, and both the Professah and I find it highly unsettling."

"He assumed correctly that you would not believe him if he did tell you, which explains that hesitancy I believe," the doctor answered, "but we do have a more important matter to discuss. Young Mr. Triton, could I get you to wait outside with the security guards for just a few moments? I need to discuss something with your father regarding your new status." Luke nodded hesitantly walking outside as instructed, and the doctor waited until she heard the click of the door fully closing.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"That can wait for a moment longer," the doctor answered as her face fell, "your friend is currently under heavy sedation to protect your son. The Professor was found in the morgue a few hours ago, and he had been very clearly sexually assaulted." Clark felt his own breath hitch, that certainly explained the lack of information earlier.

"Is Hershel going to be alright? I mean… how badly?" he wanted to ask so many things, but there wasn't a lot he could say. Whatever happened to Hershel was in fact doctor/patient confidentiality.

"Badly, we couldn't risk any mental trauma, if there is any, leaking over to Luke. I already know that Luke can hear your friend when he is comatose, but due to the head injury I do not know how much of it Hershel knows occurred," the doctor explained with a deep frown of concern, "He has a severe concussion that matches his head smacking the metal morgue tables down there. I don't really even know how stable his brain at this moment based on that and the earlier head injuries that he sustained protecting your son before they were admitted to this hospital."

"So what you are saying is, you don't know if he will ever wake up regardless of the sedation," Clark replied, "and if he doesn't? What will happen to Luke? What about this 'bond' you say that they share?"

"My concern is how your son will react to the trauma that his mentor has experienced. I am certain that the level of connection that they share is strong enough to share the emotions as well when they are communicating as well as the individual thoughts as well Mr. Triton," she answered, "the Professor will wake up, and his brain will slowly heal if only because Luke is on the other end, the question is really how long it will take. I am going to keep him sedated until I can get Luke to heal enough of the damage."

"What do you mean by that?" Clark asked curiously.

"Your son can heal him just by placing his hands on him, just two days ago Professor Layton was admitted with contusions, cracked ribs, one broken rib, and several other injuries. Just yesterday he was stabbed in the thigh with a hunting knife," she explained pulling the chart out showing each of the injuries, "his ribs are completely healed save some bruising, he has the one major head wound, and all the others appear to be solely from the assault a few hours ago. Everything else was pretty much healed, besides the minor anemia from the blood loss from all his injuries." Clark could see what she meant, in less than four days his friend had come from knocking on death's door to almost perfectly fine.

"So then why tell me this? Why not just have Luke heal him?" he inquired. Her frown deepened, in a way he now suspected that she wasn't supposed to be telling him any of this or answering that question.

"I might not have said everything due to confidentiality agreement I have to uphold, but what I can tell you is that I suspect that having him do this will be humiliating for both of them. It might also be traumatizing for your son and be rather… inappropriate to ask of someone normally in his position," she attempted to explain vaguely, when the doctor realized that he wasn't following she sighed, "your friend wasn't just assaulted, he was mutilated by the assailant. The bottom line is that I don't think plastic surgery could repair the damage, but your son might be able to." His eyes bugged out when he realized what she was referring to, and what just what she was implying.

"You can't be serious," he stated.

"I am unfortunately," she answered calmly, "I think it would be in both of their best interests if it is handled this way, especially due to the bond. If for some reason something went wrong… I can only imagine the pain it would bring your son. No, the safest course of action is to ask Luke to try to fix the damage using their apparent 'bond's latent healing abilities. It's the best chance that Layton has of recovering from his attack with the least amount of trauma."

"Hershel is not going to approve of this when he finds out," Clark stated, he couldn't exactly disagree with what she was suggesting however, "to ask Luke to do such a thing to him, and in such an intimate area… I can't say that I approve of what you are suggesting, but I understand why. As Luke's parent, and therefore the representative of his best interests I will say this, whatever Luke decides to do I will stand behind him."

"So then we are agreed, it's up to Luke," she nodded, "also, what do you want me to tell him?"

"What on earth do you mean now?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure it is entirely wise to go up to your son and say something along the lines of: '_hey, I need to you to heal your mentor's genitalia. Oh, and by the way I need you to do this because someone just raped him._ I don't exactly think that conversation would go over well," the doctor answered in a rather exasperated tone, "I don't think ten year olds should be exposed to such concept at all."

"Well, obviously," Clark shook his head at her point blank remark, "but given the circumstances, I think you should tell him the truth. Just not so bluntly, and sparing as many of the more violent details as you can." She nodded, and hit a button on her belt. Clark watched his son wander in slowly, still eyeing the Professor's form with no small amount of concern.

"I will go retrieve the paper work that is going to need to be filed for your bond young Mr. Triton," the doctor announced getting to her feet, "in essence this will make him technically married to your friend. It will give them the rights they need to function without the scrutiny of others, and protect them from any sort of public backlash."

"Married?" Luke spat out, Clark just patted his son on the back knowingly, "to the Professah?"

"You will understand why this is important later son," Clark said pulling the boy close, "but in the meantime I think I will explain what the doctor and I have been discussing so you understand what's going on. It is important that you make an informed choice about what is about to happen." It was then that Luke said the most adorable thing his father had ever heard.

"Which one of us has to wear the dress?"

* * *

**CrimsonChoucho**: See! There is some comic relief! Anyways, none of this is beta read so I will eventually read through and fix the errors. Enjoy the horrible, horrible ride with me.

"It's true,"*- however profound you may have thought Luke might be saying that there, it was actually just saying, "_yes there is a bond between me and the Professah."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Professor Layton & the Mystical Bond**

**Disclaimer: **"As per fanfic regulations there is no profit besides pure utter giddiness from writing this, no value what-so-ever besides the ungodly amounts of time each of us puts into our works, nothing to show for it since no one reviews almost anymore, and absolutely no sanity for why else would I writing this pairing(-theme-)?"

**Plan/Warnings**- you'll see. Looks to be very sad, or angsty.** May turn into **_**Shouta**_, well... quite possibly. **LaytonxLuke bonding**. May contain lots of OOC-ness. Also possible, severly warped humor is standard proceedure. No smut planned... so very unlikely. Layton, as much as we love him, is going to suffer sadly... (Your author blames the Fanfic Cold for this.) Luke should be mostly fine save for awkward situtations for the rest of the fic past the beginning.

_**Shouta**_- **if you don't know what this means you should not be reading this**. It is the precurser (in age of characters) to **Shonen Ai,** or **Yaoi.** Or **Slash**. Example Pre-experiment Cloud Strife (15) x Sephiroth (25) is Shouta. Luke's age will not be altered.

* * *

LAYTON- ALONE (taking place between chapters 10 &11)

He was only vaguely aware that someone had found him, and that they had were in fact trying to help him. He was only just barely coming around before he was stabbed by something that sent him happily into a place that didn't hurt. He was back into that zone of white, it was so blinding… The Rubik's cube was still there waiting for him, but this time he had an uneasy feeling that Luke wasn't going to be able to speak to him. Not with how cut off he was from his own body, he wished they would stop injecting him with such potent… well, whatever it was there were injecting him with.

He decided that it was perhaps best to try and figure out just what was going on. The last thing he remembered was… Oh. That was why they drugged him. He remembered everything leading up to his being placed on the morgue table, but nothing more. He must have been… Oh dear, no wonder they didn't want Luke to be able to talk with him.

He had violated in the most monstrous of ways, he was certain of it. Just because he couldn't currently feel anything didn't make it any less distressing that it had happened. Layton sagged and sat against the giant Rubik's cube, he couldn't describe what he was feeling in that moment. Violated had of course come to mind, as had used, and countless other words of similar meanings. He was depressed, and felt unsettlingly dirty. He almost wished they hadn't found him, then he wouldn't be here in this empty place to feel all these… things.

Where was Luke? Had he been taken as well as part of their punishment? Had his wonderful apprentice been broken as he was? Was he suffering somewhere with the same feelings? Or by some miracle had the boy been spare such an atrocity as had been committed on Layton himself? Had Luke escaped unscathed with his pure and innocent soul intact? So many questions… Why was what had happened to Luke so important now? He had just been… violated. He might not remember it, but it didn't make it any less degrading.

It did matter, and he had to remember that. Luke was just a child, he had been relatively innocent of the whole matter. He didn't understand what the woman had been trying to do, or just what Layton had done to prevent it. Now while it had been entirely on chance just how she had set it up, he was certain that when Luke finally understood the true purpose of the woman's intended bond he would be rather happy with the current situation.

He had deduced early on that she was attempting to extend her own life, by choosing someone young, (especially as young as Luke) she would have lived an addition thirty years alone. The healing benefits Layton had sensed seemed to be related to how much the individuals cared for each other, thus why Luke was able to do so much in so little time. He cared profoundly and platonically for his mentor, which Layton also did for his apprentice. The more in tune with each other they got the stronger the connection would be, there was however a rather negative aspect that Layton didn't even want to consider.

That type of bond, while rare, usually resulted in two distinct things. There would be a dominant bond member and there would most likely be… he shuddered. No, he was not about to consider that thought, Clark would likely skin him alive when he realized the second implication. Layton thought about it, from all he had seen so far Luke was definitely the dominant, which meant that if someone killed Luke they would both die. This did have its benefits, it meant that short of Luke dying nothing could kill him.

Did this mean he had to reveal all of this to Luke? He suspected that one day he would tell Luke all he had discovered, but it didn't mean it had to be right away. If this doctor of his was at all competent she would notice what type of bond, and that mean a lot of paperwork. He only hoped that Clark would forgive him, it had been the only way he could ensure that Luke wouldn't be the target or bonded to someone six times his age that might use him to ill means.

* * *

**CrimsonChoucho**:I should probably say that I am typing this as I post it, as in I just typed up... probably the last four chapters so far since about 11 pm my time and it is about half past 4 am now... So forgive me if it doesn't make a whole lot of sense at the moment. I'll go back and edit later. As a side note, now random reviewer from god knows how long ago do you see why this is marked M?


End file.
